Introducing Myself
by Tatertat
Summary: Kim is the new girl that Jack is head over heels for. When Kim claims that she wont go out with someone she doesnt really know. Jack finds a unique way to Kim's heart. May continue but for now a oneshot.


**Hey my readers!**

**IMPORTANT: READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY**

**Okay, I know you guys are waiting for my what if... series to update. I want you to know I am working on it. Right now, i am on vacation so I dont have all the time in the world to write. But I can tell you in less I decide otherwise that the next oneshot would be either New Jack City or Kickin It On Our Own. Also I want to thank you guys for sticking with me during this time. You guys are the best!**

**This was the last oneshot in my Swag Song Series. It is to the song Introducing Me by Nick Jonas in Camp Rock 2. I might make this a story. I am not sure yet! Review after and decide.  
**

**Jack and Kim are just meeting in this story. They don't know each other to fit the song. Kim is the new girl! Remember this!**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

**Introducing Myself**

The story is in Jack P.O.V

I walked into the school to see my friends, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. They were talking about some new kid.

Jerry-"I heard there is a new girl at our school and that she is HOT!" I wonder who she is. I hoped she is normal and not like Lindsay and her "group". Here she comes now.

Lindsay-"Hey Jackie." She is so annoying. Then she walked off with her crew. I just rolled my eyes.

Milton-"You really don't like her, do you?" I nodded. The 5 min. bell rang and I said bye to the guys. All of a sudden, I bumped into someone. Luckily my stuff was in my backpack, but all her stuff spilled on the ground. I looked and saw a beautiful girl in front of me. I got up and offered my hand to her.

Me-"Need a little help?" She nodded and stood up. She had really long blonde hair and brown eyes that I could stare at all day.

Mystery Girl- "I am so sorry, I am new." She got back down and pick up her stuff. I got down and helped her. We gathered all her stuff and stood up.

Me-"So do you need help getting around?" She nodded and handed me her schedule. She had most of my classes; she just had Drama while I had Art. Her locker was near mine. I showed her where her locker was. She thanked me and put her stuff in it. She grabbed the stuff she needed and closed the door. I can't help but admire her beauty. Wait, I don't know her name.

Me-"What is your name?"

Mystery Girl-"Kim, Kim Crawford, and what's yours?"

Me-"Jack, Jack Brewer." I answered. I put my hand out and she shook it.

Kim-"Can you help me find…" She looked at her schedule."English?" I smiled and she let me lead the way. She told me about herself on the way there. It turns out, that she is 2nd degree black belt. Wow, could this girl get any more perfect.

Kim is really cool to talk to. She is just amazing in every way. She makes my heart beat ten times faster. I gonna ask her out. I never felt this way about a girl before. She was standing by her locker talking to Julie. They met in English and seemed to be getting along well. I checked myself in the mirror and then walked over to Kim's locker.

Me-"Julie, can I talk to Kim alone for a minute?" Julie nodded and told Kim that she would be over there.

Me-"So Kim, I was wondering if you would …" I started to get very nervous. "Go out with me sometime?" Her eyes widen. Now I am worried.

Kim- "Jack, I appreciate the offer, but I just met you. I don't really even know you that well. That's all." She then walked over to Julie. She had Drama next so we didn't have class together. My heart felt broken. I just had to ask her out on her first day. Jerry and Eddie came behind me as I watched her walk away.

Eddie-"Jack, are you okay?" I shook my head no. I turned around to them. "Can we just go to Art?" They nodded and walked with me to Art. I sat down in the back. Milton came into class and sat next to me.

Milton-"Hey, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" I mumbled no. Then an idea popped into my head.

Me- "Hey, she said no because she didn't' know me right." He nodded. "I have an idea. Just have by the stairs after class." Everyone knew I played guitar but they didn't know I can sing. Kim is so special to me that I would do it for her. Even if I only knew her for a day. Milton nodded. Thank goodness I had a guitar in my locker and I have been writing my own songs. I know the perfect one.

* * *

**After Class**

When the bell rings I quickly run out of class. The gang knew the plan, so they didn't question me. I got out my guitar and went into the janitor's closet. I practiced the song one time. I am ready. I pick up the guitar and walk down the hall. I can see Kim but she can't see me. I take a deep breath. Then Jerry gives me the signal. Here goes nothing.

I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache.  
I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,

I could see her looking around.  
Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me.  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.  
And I love it when you say my name.  
I walk out to where she can see me and she smiled.  
[Chorus:]  
If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Will you ask for it?  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing…  
Introducing me!

Her eyes widen as I walked closer to her. The gang moved aside to make room for me.

Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do.  
La da da da,  
La da da da da da da, da.  
  
I never trust a dog to watch my food.  
And I like to use the word 'dude';  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I, I never really been into cars.  
I like really cool guitars  
And superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeroes on 'em.  
  
I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...

She smiled even bigger. I sat next to her and I continued.  


Well you probably know more then you ever wanted to,  
So be careful when you ask next time.  
  
[Chorus]

Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do.  
Do do do do…_  
_Introducing me!

Everyone started clapping. Kim got up and hugged me.

Kim- "This is all for me?"

Jack-"Yeah." She thought for a moment, then said one word.

Kim- "Yes." Huh?

Me- "Yes to what?" She just kissed me on the cheek.

Kim- "Yes, I will go out with you." I can't be any happier right now. I hugged again and the gang cheered. Now this I could get use to this.

* * *

**Done! I will have that oneshot up as soon as possible. Tell me if I should continue this. Well peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style. REVIEW!**

**-Tatertat**


End file.
